Yes, I Will!
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Euh, udah hyung, tapi berhubung hyung bangunnya telat, euh, sarapan hyung diabisin Sehun sama Chanyeol"/"Gapapa, ehh maaf aku harus buru-buru ini, maaf yah chagi. Love you"/"Jadi, Sehun, will you marry me?"/"Horee! Kita bentar lagi punya ponakan!" / Krisho Fict! BL, MPREG, fict untuk ulangtahun leader EXO- K Suho, don't read if you not like it!


Yes, I Will!

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: BL, MPREG

**Rating**: T

**Oneshot!**

**Cast**: Kris, Suho

EXO-K and EXO-M

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku(?), dll

Ini ff oneshot pertama aku, special buat ulang tahun our sexy leader!Kim Joonmyeon! Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Oppa!

Auhtor POV

_**D-3**_

_7 AM_

"Sarapan siap!" teriak D.O dari dapur, semua langsung menuju meja makan. Pagi ini Sehun bangun duluan, tumben? Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua member EXO-K yang lain

"Sehun, Suho hyung mana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ada, belom bangun" jawab Sehun santai

"Oh yaudah aku bangunin dulu deh" D.O beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar Suho dan Sehun, tapi secepat kilat Kai menarik D.O kembali

"Hyung, suapinn" pinta Kai manja

"Gamau! Makan sendiri, aku mau bangunin Suho hyung dulu" tolak D.O

"Kayaknya Suho hyung kecapean deh, udah lah biarin aja dulu, jadwal kita masih siang ini kan?" tanya Kai

"Eum iya sih, tapi…" D.O melihat jatah sarapan Suho, benar saja dugaannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah menghabiskannya

"Tuhkan! Sarapan Suho hyung abis sama kalian! Aduh gimana dong, mana di dorm gaada apa-apa, kita belom belanja lagi" D.O panik, Sehun watados dan Chanyeol cuma nyengir

"Pagi semuaaa" kata Suho sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan

"Pagi hyung" jawab yang lain kompak, Suho tersenyum, dia lihat meja makan, kosong

"D.O, belom masak?" tanya Suho, Chanyeol seketika kabur, sementara Sehun santai aja. D.O panik

"Euh, udah hyung, tapi berhubung hyung bangunnya telat, euh, sarapan hyung diabisin Sehun sama Chanyeol" jawab D.O takut

"Oh, yaudah gapapa, masakin lagi yah buat hyung?" pinta Suho

"Nah itu dia hyung, gaada apa-apa lagi, kita belom belanja, kulkas kosong" kata D.O, Suho cengo, gimana bisa? Dia seketika kesal. Sedikitnya dalam hati dia masih menganggap itu salahnya karena telat bangun, tapi sebagian besar dia menyalahkan Sehun yang tidak membangunkannya, bahkan D.O juga tidak

"Maaf hyung" kata D.O

"Oh yaudah deh gapapa" kata Suho lemas, dia pergi ke kamarnya lagi, dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi

"Sehun, Chanyeol! Gara-gara kalian Suho hyung gak sarapan! Sekarang kalian yang harus belanja!" perintah D.O

"Iya ummaaa" sahut Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Ya! aku bukan umma kalian!" seru D.O tak terima dan hanya dibalas tawaan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol

Sementara itu Suho di dalam kamar…

"Kenapa sih si Sehun gak bangunin aku, atau jangan-jangan sengaja lagi?" pikir Suho, dia meraih tasnya, ternyata ada roti disana!

"Ini udah dari kapan yah?" Suho mencoba mengingat-ngingat

"Oh, ini mah kemaren" setelah Suho ingat dia pun segera memakannya, lumayan buat ganjal perut

_10 AM_

Hari ini EXO-K ada latihan, mobil van yang menjemput mereka sudah ada di depan dorm, Sehun baru saja akan masuk ke mobil van itu saat dia berteriak "Ah! Handphone aku ketinggalan!" serunya. Suho yang baru menyimpan tasnya dan belum naik van pun naik keatas untuk mengambilkan handphone Sehun

"Sehun ini hand- Loh, kemana mobil vannya? Kok udah pergi sih? Kok aku ditinggalin?" Suho panik melihat mobil van itu sudah meninggalkannya

Suho mencoba menelpon D.O

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif" suara operator membuat Suho mematikan teleponnya dan mencoba menelepon member lain, ternyata, semuanya sama, hanya suara operator yang menjawab

"Duh! Kok pada tega sih ninggalin aku?" rutuk Suho kesal, dia berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, bibirnya di-poutkan seperti anak kecil. Gaada sarapan, ditinggalin, apa lagi hari ini? Batinnya, tak lama bus nya datang dan Suho segera masuk *skip*

Tempat Latihan

"Suho hyung mana yah?" tanya Baekhyun, seketika member EXO-K lain minus Sehun sadar

"Oh iya yah! Dari tadi aku juga gak liat" seru Chanyeol

"Tadi bukannya.. mau ngambilin handphone kamu kan Hun?" tanya D.O

"Uh, iya" jawab Sehun

"Terus? Berarti kita ninggalin dia dong?" tanya D.O lagi

"Suho mana?" manager EXO-K tiba-tiba muncul

"Euh, ketinggalan hyung" jawab semua kompak

"Kok bisa sih? Telepon sana" perintahnya

"Hape kita batrenya abis" jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan D.O bersamaan

"Hape aku di Suho hyung" jawab sang maknae kalem

"Duh, terus gimana dong?" tanya manager EXO-K lagi

"Maaf telat!" Suho berlari memasuki ruang latihan

"Tuh dia! Untung aja kamu cepet dateng, darimana aja?" tanya manager EXO-K

"Euh, itu tadi handphone Sehun ketinggalan terus, euh-"

"Oh yaudah sekaran cepet latihan!" belum selesai penjelasan Suho manager EXO-K memotongnya dan meninggalkan ruangan latihan

Suho bengong, kenapa managernya jadi kayak gini? Pikirnya, dia pun berusaha tak memikirkannya

"Sehun ini handphone kamu" kata Suho menyerahkan handphone Sehun sambil tersenyum, tapi Sehun hanya menerimanya tanpa senyum dan mengatakan "makasih" dengan dingin

"Orang-orang pada kenapa sih hari ini?" batin Suho kesal, lalu merekapun mulai berlatih, Suho berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan semuanya, tapi tetap saja ini mengganggunya

Setelah 4 jam latihan EXO-K baru diberi istirahat, "setengah jam!" ujar manager mereka. Biasanya Sehun akan mengajak Suho untuk membeli bubble tea, jadi Suho bertanya duluan

"Sehun? Mau beli bubble tea? Bareng yah" kata Suho

"Gak usah hyung aku bisa beli sendiri" ujar Sehun sambil terus berjalan, Suho terdiam, akhirnya dia menuju restoran sendirian karena tidak ada yang mau menemaninya

At restoran

Suho makan sendirian, dia dengan malas cepat-cepat membereskan makannya dan buru-buru kembali ke tempat latihan, dia ingin menelepon Kris, hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Suho sekarang

Suho baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal

"Luhan ge?" kata Suho

"Hah? Bukan, aku bukan Luhan, maaf salah orang" orang itu menunduk dan buru-buru pergi

"Ehh tunggu-tunggu!" seru Suho, dia yakin sekali kalo orang itu Luhan, mencurigakan, pikirnya, tapi dia ingat kemarin Kris bilang kalau EXO-M lagi sibuk

"Mungkin aku emang salah orang" pikir Suho, dia pun segera pergi ke tempat latihan lagi

Sesampainya disana Suho lihat tak ada siapa-siapa, dia melihat jam tangannya, istirahat masih 10 menit lagi, tapi belum ada yang kembali, Suho tersenyum senang, berarti tak akan ada yang mengganggu dia menelepon Kris

Suho segera menelepon Kris, cukup lama sampai akhirnya diangkat

"Halo? Maaf chagi aku sibuk, ada apa?"

"Enggak, aku pengen nelepon kamu aja, maaf yah aku ganggu"

"Gapapa, ehh maaf aku harus buru-buru ini, maaf yah chagi. Love you" Kris pun mematikan teleponnya, Suho menghela nafas, ada apasih hari ini? Sekarang Kris juga tak bisa diandalkan, Suho berbaring di lantai menatap langit-langit, teringat masa-masa trainee yang melelahkan, Suho tersenyum dia sampai mengingat saat dia pertama bertemu Kris

Suho terus saja memikirkannya sampai tak sadar bahwa semua member sudah kembali

"Hyung! Jangan ngelamun terus! Istirahat udah beres, cepet latihan lagi" seru Kai menyadarkan Suho

Suho bangun dan berdiri lagi, lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Maaf" tapi Kai seperti tidak mendengarnya, Suho merasa aneh, Kai tidak pernah seperti itu padanya

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua orang? Pikir Suho, dia tidak berkonsentrasi, dia malah berpikir dia memiliki salah apa pada semua member sampai semuanya begitu

"D.O, kenapa sih? Hyung punya salah yah?" tanya Suho

"Eumm aku juga gak tau hyung" jawab D.O

"Hyung! Jangan ngobrol terus dong! Kita kapan beresnya ini!" bentak Chanyeol, ya, bahkan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah membentak siapapun kini membentak Suho

"Uh iya maaf" kata Suho menunduk, sekarang siapa sebenarnya yang leader? Ah Suho pusing sekali, mengapa semua orang menjadi seperti itu padanya

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan itu Suho jadi tidak fokus, dia berulang kali melakukan kesalahan, bahkan Baekhyun pun memarahinya

"Hyung gimana sih! Sekarang kan bagian hyung! Fokus dong hyung fokus!" kata Baekhyun, Suho tiba-tiba merasa pusing, dia duduk sebentar dan mengambil minum

"Udah dulu yah latihannya, aku pusing" pinta Suho

"Ih gimana sih Suho hyung! Latihan masih satu jam lagi hyung!" seru Sehun

"Aku mau ijin ke manager hyung" kata Suho, tapi belum juga dia sampai di pintu ruang latihan, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan wajah manager EXO-K

"Anak-anak latihan nya udah beres! Kalian boleh pulang sekarang! Mobil van udah ada didepan jadi cepetan beresin barang kalian sekarang!" perintah manager EXO-K disambut ceria oleh anak-anak EXO-K dan langsung membereskan bawaan mereka

Suho keluar terakhir, untung saja kali ini mobil van itu tidak meninggalkannya, dia tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobil van itu, lalu mereka pun segera pulang ke dorm, tapi ditengah jalan, Sehun berteriak

"Hyung! Aku mau makan dulu! Di dorm kan gak ada apa-apa, kita makan di restoran yah?" pinta Sehun manja, Suho mengerutkan kening, ada apa Sehun tiba-tiba kembali lagi seperti semula, tak lama dia tersenyum

"Iya, yang lain setuju kan? Kamu mau makan dimana?" tanya Suho, yang lain mengangguk saja

"Ke restoran biasa aja deh hyung" kata Sehun, Suho mengangguk dan memberitahu supir untuk menuju ke restoran itu

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai, betapa terkejutnya Suho saat melihat ada EXO-M disana, bahkan Kris juga ada, Sehun yang biasanya berlari menuju Luhan kini berlari menuju Kris

"Kris hyuungg" teriak Sehun sambil berlari menuju Kris dan langsung memeluknya, Suho kaget dan diam saja, dia melihat member lain, sepertinya mereka sudah tau kalau EXO-M akan datang kesini

Suho pun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menedekati Kris karena Sehun terus saja berada dekat Kris, tapi, Kris bahkan tidak menyapanya! Perhatiannya terus saja berada pada Sehun yang sangat manja, ada apa ini? Sehun tak pernah semanja itu pada Kris dan Kris juga tampak biasa saja, dia berusaha menepis semua pikiran negative dan mencoba mengobrol dengan yang lain

"Kapan sampai disini ge? Kok gak bilang sih? Kita kan jadi bisa ngejemput kalian" kata Suho pada Luhan

"Baru aja, ahh gak usah lah ntar ngerepotin" jawab Luhan

"Enggak lah masa kayak gitu juga ngerepotin,"

"Udahlah gausah dibahas Ho" Luhan menghentikan Suho, Suho terdiam dan mengerutkan kening, hatinya jadi sedih, mungkin semua orang membencinya, pikir Suho, sepanjang makan malam dia sama sekali tidak diajak mengobrol, ketika Suho yang bertanya, mereka menjawabnya malas-malasan seperti tidak mau mengobrol dengan Suho, akhirnya Suho diam saja.

_**D-2**_

Suho terbangun paling awal pagi ini, semalam dia diusir dan disuruh tidur di sofa, tentu saja tidurnya tak nyenyak, dia melihat D.O sudah bangun dan menuju dapur

Suho menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. "Pagi" sapanya pada D.O

"Oh, pagi hyung, hyung bangunin yang lain yah, aku bikin sarapan" kata D.O, Suho dengan senang hati mengangguk dan mulai membangunkan member lain, untung saja semuanya mudah dibangunkan, tapi mereka tetap saja bersikap dingin pada Suho, tak terkecuali Kris, dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal Suho

Akhirnya sarapan jadi dan mereka segera sarapan, lagi-lagi Suho menghela napas, dia harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat dia ingin marah, Kris malah mesra-mesraan sama Sehun, dan anehnya, bahkan Luhan biasa-biasa saja, dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, melihat itu Suho pun diam, dari kemarin dia tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Kris.

_10 AM_

Siang ini EXO-K ada jadwal latihan lagi, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan mereka semua masuk ke van dan menuju tempat latihan, tak terkecuali EXO-M, mereka juga berlatih bersama EXO-K

Selama diperjalanan menuju tempat latihan, Suho diam saja, dia memasang headset lalu tidur, lebih baik, pikirnya, daripada harus melihat Kris dan Sehun lagi yang sekarang entah mengapa menjadi-jadi. Mereka semakin dekat saja, dan Luhan terus diam saja, dia malah sibuk memainkan handphonenya, akhirnya Suho juga memutuskan untuk diam saja

30 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat latihan, D.O membangunkan Suho pelan dan Suho terbangun, dia segera masuk ke ruang latihan dan berusaha seolah-olah semuanya normal, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, sakit hati rasanya melihat Kris dan Sehun

"Aku kenapa sih? Yaampun, Sehun kan maknae, wajarlah dia manja sama hyung-hyungnya" pikir Suho kemudian, dia segera tersenyum, perasaannya lebih baik sekarang *skip*

_8 PM_

Suho pikir dia harus mengubah apa yang dipikirkannya tadi siang, karena, Sehun sepertinya bukan 'manja' seperti pada yang lainnya, liat saja, sekarang Sehun duduk di pangkuan Kris, apa-apaan itu? pikir Suho. Selama ini yang bisa duduk di pangkuan Kris hanya Suho, tidak pernah Kris memangku yang lain bahkan hanya untuk sebentar atau bercanda, tapi sekarang? Suho merasa sakit hati dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tidak, Suho tidak akan membanting pintu itu, dia menutup pintunya pelan.

Tidak seorang pun menyadari tidak adanya Suho, atau seperti itukah? Karena dari tadi memang tidak ada yang terdengar mencari keberadaannya, Suho membenamkan wajahnya kebantal, ingin rasanya dia berteriak, dua hari ini sangat buruk, pikirnya, ada apa dengan semua orang? Bahkan Kris pun benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, dia malah seperti menjauhi Suho dan terus bersama dengan Sehun

Luhan juga sama saja, dia tidak terpengaruh melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Kris, dia seperti melihat sesuatu yang biasa saja, tidakkah Luhan merasa cemburu? Apa mereka jangan-jangan sudah putus? Pikir Suho. Tapi tidak mungkin, Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah bertengkar hebat, bahkan mereka tidak bisa mendiamkan satu sama lain lebih dari 2 jam, tidak, Sehun dan Luhan tidak bertengkar, lalu kenapa sekarang Sehun dekat sekali dengan Kris? Dan Luhan biasa-biasa saja?

Suho berteriak frustasi sambil membenamkan wajahnya lagi kebantal, jadi tidak terlalu terdengar oleh member lain, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Lalu ada apa dengan member lain? Dua hari ini mereka sama saja dengan Kris, selalu mendiamkan Suho, kalaupun mereka berbicara, paling hanya bentakan atau omelan karena Suho salah saat latihan, selebihnya tak ada. D.O satu-satunya member yang bisa berbicara 'normal' dengan Suho, tapi itupun kadang-kadang, D.O tak pernah terlalu sering berbicara pada Suho dan membuat Suho makin putus asa, mungkin saja mereka semua membenci aku, tapi karena apa? Tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri

Tetap saja semua ini tidak masuk akal, pikir Suho, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kyuhyun, otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk dipaksakan berpikir, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membantunya, pikirnya

"Yeoboseyo?" kata Kyuhyun

"Yeoboseyo hyung, maaf ganggu" ujar Suho

"Oh, kamu, ngapain nelpon? Aku lagi sibuk nih, maaf ya Joonie, ntar aku telpon lagi deh, bye" Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya, Suho melongo, ada apa ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun juga? Suho menyerah, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur saja, mungkin saja ini besok lebih baik, pikirnya, akhirnya Suho pun tertidur

_**D-1**_

Hari ini EXO-K dan EXO-M tak ada jadwal. Suho baru bangun pukul 8 pagi, dia keluar kamar dan mendapati dorm kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa, Suho hanya menghela napas, dia mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri

Tak ada pesan apapun yang ditinggalkan, Suho dengan malas menghabiskan sarapannya dan menonton tv, sayangnya tak ada acara yang menarik, dia terus saja mengganti-ganti chanel nya tapi tak satupun yang dia tonton, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dia rasa kemarin Sehun tidak tidur di kamar mereka, atau iya? Ah entahlah, Suho terlalu malas memikirkannya, dia mengecek handphone nya, tak ada pesan, tak ada telpon, Suho mematikan tv

Kemana semua orang? Pikir Suho, mengapa tak ada satupun yang memberi tahu mereka pergi kemana? Suho ingin menelepon Kris, tapi.. dia ragu, akhirnya dia menelepon D.O

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya D.O

"Enggak, kalian pada kemana sih? Kok gak bilang?"

"Ohh kita pada jalan-jalan hyung, aku juga gak tau yang lain pada kemana, kita misah sih, maaf hyung aku lupa ngasih tau"

"Oh yaudah deh" Suho mematikan teleponnya, hari ini sepertinya tak akan ada bedanya dengan dua hari sebelumnya, batin Suho, dia melihat jam, baru jam 10. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Suho memutuskan untuk membersihkan dorm, berhubung cukup berantakan, setelah kira-kira 1 jam, Suho selesai, dia ketiduran di sofa saking capeknya.

_3 PM_

Suho terbangun, perutnya keroncongan, dia melihat jam, sudah pukul 3 dan belum ada yang pulang, lagi-lagi Suho menghela napas, dia menuju kamar mandi lagi dan mandi, setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar, rasanya tak enak makan sendirian di dorm, lagipula masakannya tak terlalu enak, pikirnya

Suho menuju restoran dekat dorm, dia makan sendiri, ah, tak ada bedanya dengan makan di dorm, batinnya, tapi setidaknya suasana ramai di restoran lebih baik daripada sepinya dorm. Setelah selesai makan, Suho pergi berjalan-jalan, dia tak mau pulang ke dorm dulu, sepertinya jalan-jalan sebentar tak akan berbahaya, lagipula, siapa yang akan mengkhawatirkannya sekarang? Semua orang sudah tidak peduli padanya, bahkan Kyuhyun, Suho tersenyum miris, dia menuju sungai han sekarang

Setelah sampai di sungai han, dia menuju sebuah jembatan, apakah Suho akan bunuh diri? Tentu saja tidak, dia hanya menenangkan hatinya sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya, dia tidak mau bertanya pada Kris karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati, dia takut Kris malah akan meminta putus dengannya, tidak, Suho tidak mau putus dengan Kris, dia terlalu mencintai Kris.

Bukannya Suho tidak pernah bertanya pada Luhan, dia bertanya sekali dan jawaban Luhan hanya senyuman, apa maksudnya? Apa dia benar-benar putus dengan Sehun? Suho pusing sekali, dia terus saja memikirkannya sampai tak sadar bahwa hari sudah malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Suho segera pulang ke dorm

Akhirnya Suho sampai di dorm, dia membuka pintu dorm, ternyata belum ada yang pulang, kemana mereka? Yaampun, ini sudah jam 9 malam dan mereka tak satupun ada yang pulang, Suho akhirnya mengganti bajunya dan memutuskan untuk menonton tv, dia mengecek handphonenya, tidak ada pesan atau missed calls, Suho membanting handphonenya ke sofa dan berusaha fokus ke tontonan, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa, lalu kemudian, suara pintu terbuka, dia melihat siapa yang pulang, ternyata Kris, menggenggam tangan Sehun dan tertawa bersama, Suho memutarkan matanya dan kembali menonton tv, tapi suara tawa mereka mengganggu Suho, dia pun meraih handphone nya dan menuju kamar dia dan Sehun

Suho tak habis pikir, mungkin Luhan bisa tahan, tapi dia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, cukup! Jika Kris ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, baiklah! Semua ini akan berakhir! Suho membuka pintu kamarnya untuk berbicara pada Kris, tapi langkahnya terhenti, dia terdiam, apa yang dia dengar tadi benar?

"Jadi, Sehun, will you marry me?" tanya Kris, WHAT? Suho tak percaya, baru saja dia ingin memutuskan hubungannya tapi ternyata Kris sudah lebih dulu menghancurkan hatinya

"K-kris" kata Suho tertahan, Kris dan Sehun tercengang, Kris buru-buru menarik kotak cincinnya, Suho tidak kuat lagi, dia berlari menuju kamar dan menangis, tapi tak ada tanda Sehun atau Kris ingin menjelaskan semuanya, mereka diam saja, Suho terus menangis, apa salahnya? Jadi selama ini benar Sehun dan Luhan sudah putus? Sejak kapan Kris dan Sehun memiliki hubungan? Tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tau apa-apa, kenapa Kris tega menyakitinya, apa salahnya? Pikir Suho, hatinya sesak sekali, dia terus saja menangis, sampai dia akhirnya ketiduran

"Bareng-bareng yah, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

_**D-day**_

"Saengil chukka hamnida! Saengil chukka hamnida! Saranghaneun uri leader, Saengil chukka hamnida!" teriak semua member EXO bersamaan, Suho bangun dari tidurnya, kaget, semua member berada di kamarnya sekarang

"Apaan sih?" Suho bingung

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung!" seru Sehun memeluk Suho, Suho dengan halus melepaskan pelukan Sehun, dia menatap tajam pada semua member EXO

"Makasih" kata Suho singkat lalu tidur lagi

"Ehh hyung jangan tidur dulu dong! Kayaknya hyung masih marah deh" kata D.O, Suho bangun lagi

"Masih marah apa? Bukannya kalian yang marah ke aku" tanya Suho heran

"Hahaha, bukan, biar aku jelasin! Ini semua disuruh Kris, buat ngerjain kamu pas ulang tahun! Jadi kita semua pura-pura marah sama kamu, maaf yah Joonie, aku juga gak kuat cuekkin kamu, cuman gara-gara si Kris bego ini nih, maafin kita yaaahh" jelas Luhan sambil memeluk Suho, Suho tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan Luhan

"Oh iya deh aku maafin! Tapi kan ulang tahun aku sekarang! Kalian ngerjain akunya 3 hari sebelumnya! Aku kira kalian bener-bener marah sama aku" kata Suho

"Enggak mungkin dong! Salahin nih Kris hyung" seru Baekhyun, Kris nyengir ga jelas, Suho memutarkan matanya, dia masih kesal soal 'lamaran' Kris pada Sehun

"Maaf yah hyung aku juga baru dikasih tau hari ini, aku juga gatau apa-apa" kata D.O, Suho pun tersenyum

"Chagi," Kris meraih tangan Suho, tapi langsung Suho tepis

"Jangan panggil aku chagi lagi, kamu udah sama Sehun sekarang" kata Suho

"Hahaha apasih kamu, gak mungkin aku sama Sehun, dia kan udah sama Luhan ge" tawa Kris meledak, Sehun juga, bahkan Luhan sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa

"Iya gak mungkin, ini mah ide si Kris, katanya buat nyemburuin kamu, jadi aku relain deh Sehun 3 hari ini, maaf yah! Yaudah Kris semoga sukses" kata Luhan menarik Sehun dan member EXO lain juga langsung pada keluar mengikuti Luhan, Suho bengong, sementara Kris kini menghadap Suho

"Tapi tadi kamu.."

"Ssst, denger dulu, sebenernya, itu buat kamu" Kris berlutut dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang tadi, Suho tidak percaya, dia mulai meneteskan air mata

Kris tersenyum dan mengapus air mata Suho dengan jarinya, "jangan nangis dulu dong, aku belom ngomong apa-apa" katanya jail, Suho tertawa kecil

"Kim Joonmyeon," Kris menggenggam tangan Suho

"Will you marry me?" tanya Kris, Suho langsung menangis lagi, kali ini tentu saja tangis bahagia

"Ish, jawab dong jangan nangis terus" kata Kris menghapus airmata Suho, Suho tertawa lalu mengangguk

"Yes, I will!" Suho menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, Kris tersenyum dan membawa Suho dalam pelukannya

"CIEEEE!" seru member EXO lain mengagetkan mereka, Suho tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Asiik! Bentar lagi aku punya ponakan, kasih tau ya hyung?" ujar Sehun exciting, dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari semua member EXO, termasuk Kris

"Kasih tau apa?" tanya Kris curiga

"Enggak kok, Sehun mah suka asal ngomong" jawab Suho

"Ih Suho hyung malu-malu! Kasih tau yah?" pinta Sehun

"Ini sebenernya ada apa sih?" tanya Kris

"Udah deh aku aja yang ngasih tau, Suho hyung hamil, 2 bulan" seru Sehun, Kris terkejut, yang lain juga, Suho menunduk

"Bener chagi?" tanya Kris tak percaya, Suho mengangguk

"Kamu tau darimana Hun?" tanya Chanyeol dan Lay berbarengan

"Kan aku yang nganterin Suho hyung ke dokter, makanya kemaren aku gak tega banget mau ngejailin hyung, tapi setelah tau kalo Kris hyung mau ngelamar Suho hyung aku jadi setuju" jelas Sehun panjang lebar

"Ehh, bentar deh, kemaren manager juga gitu sama aku. Itu termasuk?" tanya Suho

Kris mengangguk, "Kyuhyun sunbae juga" lanjutnya, Suho melongo

"Horee! Kita bentar lagi punya ponakan!" seru Xiumin kesenengan

"Buat hyung mah cucu kali" ujar Tao polos dan mendapat glare Xiumin, yang lain tertawa

"Uh, mendingan kita pergi deh" kata Chen, dia menunjuk Kris yang sedang mencium Suho, member EXO pun tersenyum-senyum gak jelas dan menutup pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun itu

"SEKALIAN BIKIN KEMBAR YAH!" teriak semua member EXO serempak, Suho dan Kris tertawa

"Kayaknya aku harus tidur di dorm EXO-M" kata Sehun

END-

Huaahh, EXO comeback yah, semoga nanti pas promo Kris sama Suho fanservice! heheh, review please :))


End file.
